Zij
by Hommeles
Summary: Rippal Een paar maanden na de vernietiging van Vegnagun. Er is een groot openings feest gepland in Kilika. Eerste hoofdstuk is een soort van inleiding in het verhaal. Read en Review aub!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Oke, ik heb 'm dus opnieuw geschreven/getypt...nu is het ineens een stuk minder lang Oo . Ik vond dat andere gewoon echt bagger, dus heb ik die verwijderd, weg ermee! _

_Nu zijn het er ineens maar 668 woorden...inplaats van de...ik weet niet meer hoeveel maar het was in ieder geval meer dan 2 maal dit hoofdstuk :P. Maar goed, ik vind deze gewoon een stukje beter en ik hoop dat jullie dat ook vinden...de 14 mensen die dit lezen dan :P. Zijn er toch al wat meer dan ik had gedacht...meer mensen die Nederlands kunnen...of misschien wel niet en zijn het gewoon ander talige mensen die het grappig vinden om het Nederlands eens te bestuderen._

_Maar...als je geen Engelse of Poolse of wat dan ook bent, maar gewoon een Nederlander, Belg of wat dan ook die Nederlands kan lezen...doe me een plezier en review voor mij Dit ben ik die het heel lief vraagt :P. Ohwja: Alsjeblieft? _

_Genoeg geslijmd...lees maar en vertel of je het zo beter vind, de ja of de nee...?_

* * *

Het begon allemaal een paar maanden geleden. Toen ik 'haar' weer zag.

Zo ineens dook ze weer op. Natuurlijk is ze niet uit mijn zicht gebleven de afgelopen 2 jaar, ze heeft een status opgebouwd gedurende die tijd, een hoge status. Natuurlijk had ze die al, vanwege haar vader, maar dat werd nooit erkend door de rest van Spira.

Vroeger waren we beste vrienden. Ik weet nog goed hoe we elkaar ontmoette. Ik was 7, zij was 6. Ze zocht haar pop en beschuldigde haar broer ervan dat hij hem had verstopt. Haar broer ontkende alles natuurlijk, maar ze hield vol, zo koppig is ze nu eenmaal. Ik vond haar pop uiteindelijk…

Hij lag in haar tas.

Ze heeft nooit haar excuses aangeboden aan haar broer, terwijl zij fout zat, hij had immers niks gedaan. Ik moet er nog om lachen als ik er aan terug denk.

We hebben een verleden samen, een geschiedenis. Ik ken haar, zij kent mij. Zo zit het.

Helaas moest ik afscheid nemen, toen ik 16 was. Ik wilde bij de Crimson squad. Natuurlijk was ze het daar niet mee eens, wat nou als er iets zou gebeuren?

Ik was ervan overtuigd dat alles goed zou komen, dat er niks gebeuren kon.

Heh…ja…wist ik veel.

Nu zag ik haar een paar maanden terug weer. Ik merkte haar niet eens op eerst, herkende haar niet. Ze was met 2 andere vriendinnen, die ik verrassend genoeg allebei kende. Ik was teveel bezig met het feit dat de High Summoner bij me kwam vragen of ze mocht komen helpen graven in Bikanel. Ik bedoel…zo'n superster? En dan graven in het zand? Heeft ze niks beters te doen?

Blijkbaar niet.

Die andere, die kende ik ook. Het verbaasde me dat ik haar weer tegen het lijf liep, zo ineens. Maar ze reageerde als of ze van niets wist, als of er niks gebeurt was. Ik vond het best. Iedereen heeft z'n eigen manier van verwerken, toch?

En dan was er 'zij'. Ineens opgegroeid van een klein bubbelig, springerig, vrolijk kind (die soms behoorlijk irritant kon zijn) tot een klein bubbelig, springerig, vrolijk kinderlijke vrouw…een behoorlijk aantrekkelijke vrouw mag ik er wel even aan toe voegen!

Ik bedoel, niet zomaar aantrekkelijk. Niet zo van:

Wow! Wat een lekker ding.

Nee, het is anders. Het is meer iets…speciaals. Want dat is ze, ze is speciaal. Ze is niet gewoon maar iemand die ik ken van vroeger. Ze was m'n beste vriend, en natuurlijk is ze dan specialer dan anderen, maar…

Ook als ik haar niet had gekend, en haar die dag voor het eerst zou hebben gezien, dan zou ik ook meteen zeggen dat ze iets speciaals was. Ze heeft gewoon iets.

Argh, hoor mij nou. Loop ik hier te praten als een of andere ziekelijk verliefde pup. Maar dat ben ik niet hoor, oh nee, totaal niet. Het is gewoon…ik dacht:

Is dat Cid's girl?

Echt…als haar vriendinnen er niet waren geweest was m'n mond open gaan staan.

Maar goed, dat was dus wel even een verassing. Ik vond het ook prettig dat er niks verandert was tussen ons. Ik doe een opmerking, zij reageert er weer net zo grappig op als anders. Ik moet toegeven dat het leuk is om haar te plagen. Soms trekt ze zo'n pruillip.

Achja, ze is altijd wel goed voor een grap.

Nu zit ik hier, met een envelop voor m'n neus.

Een uitnodiging voor een feest in Kilika. De opening van de Youth Leage basis…

Ik weet het, ik weet het, die basis was allang af voordat dat hele Vegnagun gezeik begon, maar ze hebben het nooit gebruikt. Niet echt tenminste.

En nu gaan Nooj en Lebanc erin wonen, omdat de Guado het chateau terug hebben geëist. Hun nieuwe leider…uhh…hoe heet die flip nou ook alweer? Trobbel…Trommel…zoiets…die gaat erin wonen, net als de leiders voor hem.

Waar was ik nou?

…

Oh ja, die envelop met de uitnodiging.

Goed…er zijn veel mensen uitgenodigd, waaronder ik zelf dus. En ik ben ervan overtuigd dat zij ook is uitgenodigd. Dus dit kan wel interessant worden…

* * *

Read and Review AUB!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Het tweede hoofdstuk. Niet veel over te zeggen...dus lees maar gewoon :)_

* * *

De zon schijnt al volop naar binnen, en schijnt haar vrolijke stralen op het gezicht van een nog slapende Rikku. Ze kreunt iets en trekt de dekens helemaal over haar hoofd, tegen bescherming van de zon.

Maar al gauw krijgt ze het te warm en schopt de dekens geïrriteerd van zich af.'Slaap...' Mompeld ze, maarstaat toch op.Ze gooit haar benen over de rand van haar bed heen en laat haar voeten zakken tot ze op een zacht fleurig vloerkleed komen.

Ze rekt zich eens uit en gaapt luidt met haar ogen dicht. Dan wrijft ze de slaap uit haar ogen en staat ze op om naar de badkamer te lopen wiens deur zich aan de andere kant van haar slaapkamerdeur bevind.

Ze opent haar deur en stapt in de gang. Met nog slaperige ogen haalt ze de deurklink naar beneden en trekt zwakjes aan de deur. De deur komt alleen niet in beweging.

Ze fronst en houd haar hoofd scheef. Ze doet nog een poging, maar de deur gaat niet open.

'Hè verdomme.' Moppert ze tegen de deur en legt haar oor erop, zich af vragend wie haar badkamer bezet houd. Al is het niet alleen haar badkamer, ze deelt hem met haar broer in een tijdelijk huis in Luca, tot New Home is afgebouwd. Hun vader regelt de bouw en woont dan ook op Bikanel.

Ze had het zelf voorgesteld, zodat ze niet in de weg zou lopen (want daar klaagde haar vader nog wel eens over), om op kamers te gaan. Haar vader vond het zo'n goed idee, dat hij Brother ook meteen op kamers heeft gestuurd. Naar veel gemopper en geruzie natuurlijk, want hij wilde eerst helemaal niet met zijn kleine zusje op kamers.  
Zijn luchtschip ligt nu aangedokt en wel in Luca en hij gebruikt hem nog dagelijks.

Ze drukt haar oor tegen de deur en houd haar adem in om goed te kunnen horen wat er aan de andere kant gebeurt. Ze hoort dat de douche nog bezig is en zucht geërgerd. 'Brother! Schiet op! Ik heb een afspraak met Yunie en Paine staan!' Schreeuwt ze tegen de deur, terwijl ze er een bonk tegenaan geeft.

Haar broer doet echter net of hij haar niet hoort. Maar ze weet dat hij haar wel degelijk verstaan heeft. Luidt mopperend loopt ze de gang uit richting de keuken om zichzelf een ontbijt te maken.

'Dan maar eerst eten.' Mompelt ze, en opent een kastje om er een zak brood uit te halen. Ze smeert zichzelf 2 boterhammen met muisjes en loopt met de boterhammen in haar hand naar de woonkamer om neer te ploffen op de bank. Ze neemt een luie positie aan en gaapt nog eens.

_Het kan nog wel even duren voordat hij klaar is._ Ze zucht eens diep en neemt een grote hap van haar boterham. Een paar muisjes vallen hierbij naar beneden en blijven ergens tussen de kussens van de bank liggen. Ze pakt de afstandbediening en drukt op het eerste cijfer. Een groot beeld flikkert aan en laten haar beelden van zien van een reportage van Shelinda. 'Nee…' Zegt ze terwijl ze naar de volgende zender zapt. Het beeld wordt even blauwig voordat er weer een nieuw beeld verschijnt. Dit keer een herhaling van een concert van Tobli, met Le Blanc. Rikku glimlacht als ze terugdenkt aan toen ze nog bij de Gullwings zat en ze de concerten van hem bezocht, alhoewel die niks bijzonders waren toen.

Tegenwoordig heeft hij wel wat meer succes. Le Blanc vond het blijkbaar helemaal geweldig toen ze een concert had gegeven, dan wel in Yuna's uiterlijk, maar toch. Ze is een zang carrière gestart, vlak nadat Vegnagun vernietigd werd.

Ze doet het aardig, al had ze, toen ze nog op Yuna leek, meer succes.

Rikku grinnikt als ze Logo en Ormi op de achtergrond ziet verschijnen terwijl hun 'Baas' luidkeels aan het zingen is.

'Hoop niet dat ze vanavond ook gaat zingen op dat feest.' Mompelt ze tegen zichzelf en giechelt.

Ze wil net een hap van haar laatste boterham nemen als die ineens voor haar neus weggegrist word. Verbaasd kijkt ze naar boven en ziet haar broer die de boterham ver buiten haar bereik houd, maar ook ver van de bank vandaan.

'Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent!' zegt hij met schrille stem. Hij kijkt haar vel aan.

Ze knippert een paar keer. '…Eten?' Probeert ze voorzichtig.

Haar broer blijft haar vel aankijken. 'Eten waarop?' zegt hij iets rustiger nu.

Rikku bijt op haar onderlip. O ja, dat was ze helemaal vergeten. Haar broer is, sinds ze op kamers zijn gaan wonen, een behoorlijke neat-freak geworden. Eten op de bank is dus niet toegestaan. Rikku lapt de regels van haar broer aan haar laars. Hij is niet de baas hier, zij woont er ook.

Haar broer wacht nogsteeds op een antwoord.

Ze zucht en rolt met haar ogen. 'Op de bank.'

'Precies! En dat doen we hier niet! Dus van de bank af, NU!' Schreeuw hij en begint met zijn vrije hand aan haar arm schouder te duwen.

Rikku staat extra langzaam van de bank op en laat express alle kruimels van haar shirt op de bank en het kleed vallen. Haar broer merkt het en wordt rood. 'Pas nou op wat je doet!' Hij loopt om de bank heen en duwt haar de woonkamer uit. De boterham met muisjes drukt hij haar in de handen als ze bij de gangdeur zijn. 'Ga maar douchen, weg weg weg.' Zegt hij en slaat de deur voor haar neus dicht.

Rikku staart even naar de dichte deur voor haar. Na een paar minuten staren hoort ze de stofzuiger aan gaan en haar broer die mopperend het kleed en de bank begint schoon te zuigen. Ze lacht even en loopt dan naar de douche.

---

Yuna kijkt voor de zoveelste keer op haar horloge, terwijl ze met haar voet ongeduldig op de stenen grond tapt.

'Waar blijft ze nou, ze is al 10 minuten te laat.' moppert ze en kijkt nog eens de straten van Luca in.

Paine, die languit op een bankje zit, geeft een diepe zucht en kijkt omhoog met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

'Reken er maar op dat we nog minstens 10 minuten moeten wachten Yuna. Ze is altijd te laat.'

Yuna kijkt nog eens op haar horloge en gaat dan met een zucht naast Paine zitten.

'Waarschijnlijk heb je gelijk.

Paine draait haar hoofd naar haar toe. 'Waarschijnlijk?'

Yuna lacht een beetje en kijkt weer eens om haar heen.

'Hey, daar is ze!' roept ze ineens uit en staat op om naar haar nichtje toe te rennen.

Rikku komt vrolijk huppelend hun kant op, maar word al gauw onderschept door een even vorlijke Yuna die haar omhelst. Ze lachen beide, Rikku geeft haar een klopje op haar rug.

'Ben ook blij jou te zien Yunie.' zegt ze vrolijk en draait zich dan op naar Paine. 'Ha Dr. P.' zegt ze met een glimlach die haar gezicht lijkt doen op te lichten.

Paine kijkt haar nors aan. 'Stop daarmee.' zegt ze op waarschuwende toon.

Rikku slikt en lacht nerveus. Ze vouwt haar handen achter haar hoofd en kijkt haar vriendinnen verwachtingsvol aan. 'Nou, wat willen jullie doen vandaag?'

Yuna's ogen beginnen te twinkelen en ze fluistert iets in Rikku's oor. Rikku gniffelt en kijkt vanuit haar ooghoek naar Paine die haar ogen tot spleetjes heeft geknepen en ze niet vertrouwend aankijkt.

Rikku draait zich volledig naar Paine en geeft haar een schouder klop. 'Zeg Paine, heb jij wel een jurk voor vanavond?' Vraagt ze met een lief onschuldig stemmetje.

Paine's ogen worden groot en ze kijkt de meiden voor haar dreigend aan. 'Als jullie het maar laten.' zegt ze met een even dreigende stem.

De twee trekken zich er voor de verandering niks van aan en trekken haar aan haar armen mee de trappen af, richting het centrum van Luca. Paine stribbelt aan het begin een beetje tegen, maar na een minuut geeft ze het op en slentert achter haar ze aan.

'En dit noemt zich vriendinnen.' Mompelt ze. Als ze maar niet denken dat ik daadwerkelijk een jurk ga passen.

Yuna en Rikku weten al precies welke winkel ze moeten hebben. In die winkel hebben ze namelijk niks anders dan jurken of rokken. Er is geen enkele broek te bekennen. Een ware hel voor Paine dus, maar ze overleeft het wel, volgens hun twee dan.

Het feest van die avond is namelijk een gala feest. Dat houdt dus in:

Dames in een jurk

Heren in pak

Natuurlijk mogen de dames ook wel in een broekpak komen, maar het leek hen leuker voor Paine als ze eens iets aan zou doen wat niemand van haar zou verwachten. Een jurk dus. Vooral nu ze de afgelopen maand gemerkt hebben dat Paine steeds meer bij Baralai is, dus er is vast wat gaande tussen die twee, ook weer volgens hun twee.

Ze vinden de winkel al snel en lopen naar binnen. Paines ogen worden groot als ze merkt dat het echt alleen een winkel met jurken en rokken is.

'Fijn, heel fijn.' moppert ze en loopt achter haar 'vriendinnen' aan.

'Vind je deze niet leuk?' vraagt Yuna, terwijl ze een lichtblauwe jurk omhooghoudt. De jurk heeft spaghettibandjes die op de rug gekruist doorlopen tot de onderrug, waar de jurk weer begint. De hals voor is laag uitgesneden en loopt in een punt. Aan de linkerkant zit een spleet die tot aan het bovenbeen komt. De stof glanst in het licht van de lampen. Yuna kijkt goedkeurend naar de jurk die ze nogsteeds vast heeft.

In tegenstelling tot Paine, die met een blik van horror naar de jurk kijkt.

'Nooit van mijn leven dat ik die pas.' zegt ze en draait zich koppig om.

Yuna trekt een pruillip en staart naar de rug van Paine. 'Maar ik vind hem juist wel leuk Paine.'

Rikku kijkt op van de rekken en kijkt naar de desbetreffende jurk.

'Hij is ook wel leuk Yunie, maar niet echt Paines stijl. Anders pas je hem toch zelf?' Rikku bekijkt de jurk nog eens goed. Jep, precies een jurk voor Yuna.

Yuna kijkt naar haar nichtje met een bedenkelijk gezicht. Dan knikt ze met een glimlach.

'Ja, waarom niet.' zegt ze en loopt naar de pashokjes.

Rikku giechelt en wil verder gaan met zoeken als ze Paine nog steeds koppig met de rug naar hun kant toe ziet staan.

'Paine, doe niet zo flauwig. Zoek dan zelf even rond, er is vast wel een jurk die je leuk vind.' Rikku denkt nog eens na over wat ze zojuist gezegd heeft. Dan schut ze haar hoofd. Nee waarschijnlijk niet. Maar ze wacht het antwoord van Paine toch maar af.

Paine zucht en draait zich weer terug. 'Goed, maar voor één keer.' zegt ze chagrijnig en sjokt naar een rek.

* * *

Read en Review mensjes! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Ligt het aan mijn account...of doet dat streepjes zet ding het niet...Nouja, maakt niet uit! _

_Eindelijk weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! En het spijt me voor het lange wachten. Ik zal proberen wat vaker te updaten, al weet ik niet hoe het komend schooljaar zal verlopen. Misschien dat ik het wel te druk krijg en dit verhaal op 'hold' zet. Maar ik doe m'n best, beloofd._

----

Yuna en Paine zitten weer eens op de bank bij Rikku en Brother thuis, te wachten tot de twee klaar zijn met omkleden voor het feest.

Yuna zucht luidt en frummelt aan het uiteinde van de donkerblauwe sjaal, gemaakt van dun nylon. Ze draagt de jurk die ze eigenlijk had uitgezocht voor Paine. Haar haar is opgestoken in een dikke knot, een paar plukken hangen hier en daar los, sommigen zijn gekruld. Een sierlijk versierde haarpin steekt uit de knot haar, eentje die lijkt op één van Lulu's pinnen en waarschijnlijk heeft ze deze ook geleend van haar. In haar oren draagt ze twee lange oorbellen van witgoud, die tot aan haar sleutelbeen komt, aan het uiteinde zit een saffier die blinkt in het licht. Ze draagt lichtblauwe pumps, bijpassend bij haar jurk met een zilveren gesp aan de zijkant.

Naast haar zit een oncomfortabel uitziende Paine. Ze draagt ook een jurk, een donkerrode met spaghetti bandjes, die tot haar enkels reikt. Er zit een split in die loopt tot aan haar dij. De hals is laag uitgesneden en loopt in een V. De rug is bloot tot aan haar onderrug. Paines haar zit eens niet in zijn gewoonlijke stijl. Het hangt los, met een paar plukken voor haar ogen. Een ketting met een gouden amulet en een robijn hangt losjes om haar hals. Ook Paine draagt pumps, zwarte, met veters die om haar enkels gestrikt zijn.

'Volgens mij komen we te laat.' Yuna kijkt teleurgesteld naar de klok die boven de sphere-screen hangt, de wijzers geven 17.15 aan.

Paine schut haar hoofd aan kijkt Yuna van opzij aan. 'Zou je denken?'

Yuna bijt op de binnenkant van haar lip en frummelt weer aan haar sjaal. 'Waar blijven ze toch.' Mompelt ze. 'Ik had Tidus beloofd dat ik om 18.00 uur op het dok in Kilika zou staan…'

Paine grijnst sarcastisch. 'Ja, dat redt je nu niet meer.'

De gangdeur gaat open. Zowel Yuna als Paine kijken verwachtingsvol op, alleen om een vreemd uitgedoste Brother binnen te zien lopen. Hij draagt een lichtblauw pak met een wit overhemd en een knalrode stropdas met gele stippen. Z'n haar zit in zijn gewone steil. Hij poseert in een 'Saterday night fever' achtige pose, een brede grijns op z'n gezicht.

Yuna probeert met moeite om haar lachen te bedwingen. Vlug draait ze haar gezicht af zodat Brother niet ziet dat ze bijna in lachen uitbarst.

Ook Paine lijkt moeite te hebben niet te lachen en went gauw haar blik af.

'Ik ben klaaaaar…om te FEESTUH!' Schreeuwt Brother door de kamer en begint heen en weer te dansen.

Yuna houdt het niet meer uit en valt luid lachend om op de bank.

Brother stopt met dansen en kijkt verbaasd naar zijn nichtje waar hij ziekelijk verliefd op is.

Ze houdt haar buik vast, tranen stromen over haar wangen en dan…rolt ze de bank af. Met een smak valt ze op haar zij op het tapijt.

Even is het stil…

Paine kijkt met op elkaar geklemde lippen naar Yuna die met haar rug naar haar toe ligt. Met moeite bedwingt ze de glimlach die zich eigenlijk wil vormen.

Brother doet een stap dichterbij en kijkt verward over de bankleuning. 'Yuna…' Vraagt hij twijfelend.

Dan horen ze een zacht gegiechel.

Het gegiechel word gelach en het gelach word luider en luider.

Paine houdt het ook niet meer langer en even later liggen de twee vriendinnen beide op de grond. Brother kijkt ze beledigd aan.

'Nou mooi is dat! Ik ga wel ergens anders heen!' Roep hij met een kwaad Al Bhed's accent. Boos stapt hij de woonkamer uit naar de keuken.

Na een paar minuten is Paine wel uitgelachen en ze staat op. Ze veegt de tranen van haar wangen en kijkt weer op de klok. Een kwartier is voorbij gegaan en Rikku is er nog steeds niet. Ze fronst haar wenkbrauwen geërgerd en loopt met vastberaden stappen naar de gangdeur.

Yuna, die inmiddels alweer op de bank geklommen is, draait zich om en kijk haar na over de leuning.

'Waar ga je heen?'

Paine draait zich niet om als ze antwoord. 'Iemand een schop onder z'n kont verkopen.' En ze verdwijnt door de deur.

Rikku is op dat moment nog druk bezig haar haar in z'n gebruikelijke aantal vlechtjes te vlechten. Alleen in plaats van het overgebleven haar in een paardenstaart te doen, laat ze het los hangen. Haar blonde lokken vallen tot het midden van haar rug, met hier en daar een sierlijke slag.  
Ze draagt een lichtgroenige cocktailjurk die vanaf haar linkerdij, schuin afloopt tot aan het midden van haar onderbeen.

De jurk heeft brede bandjes die op haar rug elkaar kruisen. Van voor is de jurk laag uitgesneden, ook in een V. De jurk is versiert met lichtgroene glitters die bij elke beweging schitteren in het licht. Verder draagt ze om haar hals een gouden ketting, met brede band, die net iets van haar hals af hangt met precies in het midden een smaragd, versiert met een gouden omlijsting.

Als het laatste vlechtje gevlochten is kijkt ze tevreden in de spiegel. Ze draait een paar keer met haar hoofd om te zien of alles op z'n plek zit en staat dan op. Even draait ze haar aandacht weg van de spiegel maar als ze weer kijkt staat er een schaduwachtig figuur achter haar. Ze schrikt op.

'Wa..!'

Paine stapt uit de schaduw, een blanke uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

'Ohw ehh…hoi Paine!' Zegt ze met haar gewoonlijke vrolijkheid. Ze zwaait naar Paines reflectie in de spiegel.

Paine staart haar alleen maar aan.

Rikku lacht nerveus en draait zich om. 'Wat uh…wat doe je hier?'

De zilverharige krijgster doet een paar stappen naar voren. 'Weet je hoe laat het is.' Haar stem klinkt rustig en zelfs een beetje liefelijk.

Rikku kijkt haar verbaasd aan en kijkt dan op haar horloge. 'Uhm…half 6.'

'Precies.' Weer doet ze een paar stappen naar voren. Een glimlachje speelt om haar lippen. 'En hoe laat begint het feest.' Haar stem klinkt nog liefelijker en feitelijk…doet het de rillingen over Rikku's rug lopen.

'Ehh…half 7?' Ze forceert een schattige glimlach, eentje iedereen doet smelten, nou ja…bijna iedereen.

'Precies.' Paines uitdrukking verandert ineens van liefelijk eng naar kwaad eng en ze kijkt haar vriendin nijdig aan. 'Opschieten dus!' Ze grijpt haar bij haar pols en sleurt haar de kamer uit.

'M…maar m'n tasje!'

'Heb je niet nodig, meekomen!'

Hun stemmen ebben weg terwijl ze door de hal lopen. En eindelijk kan het gezelschap op weg naar Kilika.

-----

**A/N: **_Het zou leuk zijn als de mensen die lezen het ook reviewen. Een beetje feedback is wel handig. Ik heb tot nu toe...behalve die Oneshot dan, alleen nog maar Engelstalige verhalen geschreven. Dus wat hulp kan ik wel gebruiken :P. Ik hoef hier in ieder geval niet zo heel erg op m'n spelling te letten, ghehe :P._

_Maar goed, als je het leest, laat dan een berichtje achter aub :)_

_Bedankt alvast!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Ben ik weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Het kan zijn dat er wat spelfoutjes of typefoutjes instaan, dat komt omdat m'n spellingscontrole het niet doet of niet geïnstaleerd is ofzoiets. Maar dat komt nog wel. Als je iets opmerkt zeg het me dan aub :)._

_Lees ze!_

---

Als de boot die van Luca naar Kilika aankomt en nog niet eens heeft aagedokt, springt Gippal er al af. Heel beheerst komt hij op de steiger terecht. Als hij rechtop staat stopt hij nonchalant zijn handen in z'n zakken en loopt in de richting van het Youthleage Hoofdkwartier.

Over de houten steigers die door heel Kilika zijn aangelegt, loopt hij langs de houten of rieten huisjes. Hier en daar lopen wat mensen op straat, af en toe krijgt hij een knipoog van één of andere vrouw, of word er gegiechelt als hij langs loopt. Gippal trekt zich er alleen niks vanaan en loopt er blindelings langs heen. Als er een vriend naast hem gelopen had zou hij zweren dat Gippal ziek zou zijn.

Als Gippal op een gegeven moment afslaat en tussen 2 huisjes doorloopt ziet hij niet het hoopje blond haar dat een kopje lager op de diezelfde steiger stil staat en loopt er zo tegenaan waardoor de blonde hoop met een harde smak tegen de vlakte gaat.

'Auwie!' Klinkt het door het straatje.

Gippal kijkt hierdoor opgeschrikt om zich heen en ziet dat twee bekende dames voor hem zijn komen staan. 'Ah, als we daar onze superster niet hebben. En Paine natuurlijk ook.' Hij maakt een overdreven buiging. Als hij weer rechtop staat speelt er een zelfverzekerd glimlachje om z'n lippen. 'Wat doen de dames hier nog zo laat? Moeten jullie niet ergens zijn?' Hij schuift de mouw van z'n blouse iets naar achteren om op z'n horloge te kunnen kijken. 'Kwart voor 7, shit.' Denkt hij en richt zijn blik weer op de dames.

'Moet je je verontschuldigingen niet aanbieden?' Zegt Paine met een droge stem, ze trekt een wenkbrauw op.  
Gippal tikt met z'n wijsvinger op z'n kin en doet alsof hij denkt. 'Hm...ja dat is misschien wel gepast. Wie van deze twee dames heb ik omver gelopen.'

'Hun niet, mij!' Klinkt er ineens een piepstem. Gippal's wenkbrauwen gaan omhoog en hij kijkt naar beneden. Voor hem op de steiger zit Rikku wrijvend met 1 hand over haar linker bil. Ze trekt een pijnlijk gezicht als ze probeert op te staan. Yuna and Paine merken het en trekken haar omhoog. 'Nou...?' Zegt ze, als ze eindelijk staat.

Gippal weet even niet wat hij moet zeggen. Hij weet gewoon niet wat hij ziet. Rikku ziet er geweldig uit in zijn ogen, ookal staat ze nogsteeds met haar handen op haar billen. Haar groene jurk past perfect bij de kleur van haar ogen en schitterd aan alle kanten. De stof lijkt haar lichaam wel te omhelsen. Haar lange blonde haar met hier een daar een vlechtje omlijst haar gezicht waardoor ze het uiterlijk krijgt van een engeltje. Alleen de vleugels missen nog.

'Ik uh...' Begint hij, maar maakt z'n zin niet af.

Rikku kijkt hem afwachtend aan, niets vermoedend. 'Ik uh...wat?'

Hij schut met z'n hoofd om zichzelf wakker te schudden en valt meteen weer in z'n natuurlijke charme. 'Het spijt me prinses Rikku.' Zegt hij met een bekakte stem en pakt haar hand om er een kus op te geven.

'Gippahal, wat doe je!' Roept ze verschrikt en trekt haar hand weg om hem vervolgens een duw te geven. Hij lacht en trekt aan één van haar vlechtjes.

'Ik ga.' Paine heeft het nog niet eens gezegd of ze loopt de steiger al af. Yuna kijkt van Paine's rug naar Rikku en Gippal en rent dan achter Paine aan.

'Wacht even Paine! Ik kan niet zo goed rennen op deze schoenen!'

Rikku en Gippal kijken hun na.

'Zeg Rikku...' Gippal draait zich weer naar haar toe en kijkt haar vreemd aan.

Rikku kijkt vanuit haar ooghoeken wat hij doet. 'Ja...?' Vraagt ze twijfelend.

Gippal doet en stap achteruit en tikt weer met z'n wijsvinger tegen z'n kin terwijl hij Rikku inspecteert. Dit maakt haar echter behoorlijk ongemakkelijk en ze begint van voor naar achter te wiebelen. 'Wat is er?' Vraagt ze met een zenuwachtig glimlachje.

'Ben je...' Begint hij. 'Ben je gegroeit?'

Rikku's gezichtsuitdrukking valt en ze kijkt met een verdwaasde blik naar de blonde Faction leider. 'Wat,' kan ze er uiteindelijk uitbrengen,' zei je?'

Gippal grinnikt maar rent meteen weg als een woedende Rikku al struikelend achter hem aanrent op haar zwarte pumps.

---

Als het gezelschap aankomt bij het Youthleage hoofdkwartier staat het er bomvol met hovers, chocobo's en andere vervoersmiddelen. Het gebouw is mooi versierd met gekleurde lampjes en vaggetjes. Boven de hoofdingang hangt een groot doek met het teken van de Youthleage erop.

Na een paar keer te hebben rondgekeken komen ze tot de conclusie dat iedereen al binnen moet zijn. Er liepen alleen nog hier en daar een paarv bediendes en piccolo's, verder niemand.

'Volgens mij zijn we een beetje laat.' Fluistert Rikku tegen Gippal terwijl ze hem met haar elleboog in de ribben port.

Gippal kijkt van Rikku naar de ingang waar Paine, Yuna en nu ook Tidus op hun staan te wachten. 'Ik denk het ook, laten we maar opschieten.'

Ze lopen gearmt naar de anderen en gaan dan met z'n vijven naar binnen.

---

Binnen is het feest al vollop aan de gang. In de grote zaal zit het bomvol met mensen, hier en daar herkennen ze er een paar maar de meeste kennen ze niet.

'Zullen wel leden van de Youthleage zijn.' Denkt Gippal als ze verder de zaal inlopen.

In het midden van de zaal is een groot podium geplaatst met een microfoon en een aantal muziekinstrumenten. Rondom het podium zitten ronde witte lampjes die het een sjiek uiterlijk geven wanneer het verlicht is, alleen op dat moment staan ze uit. Achterin staat een grote bar met een enorme drank collectie. Mensen rennen af en aan om voor bestellingen van de gasten te zorgen. Voor de bar en aan de zijkanten staan tafels met stoelen zodat de mensen kunnen zitten als ze dat willen.

Aan het plafond hangen nog meer vlaggetjes met hier en daar weer het tegen van de Youthleage. Er lopen beniendes rond tussen de mensen door met dienbladen gevuld met hoeduevres of glazen wijn of andere drank. Door de luidsprekers die verspreid door de zaal hangen klinkt vrolijke feestachtige muziek.

Gippal laat de arm los van Rikku en loopt de menigte in. Rikku kijkt hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen na. 'Waar gaat hij naartoe?' vraagt ze aan niemand in het bezonder.

Paine komt naast haar staan en brengt haar gezicht wat dichterbij die van haar, vanwege de harde muziek. 'Hij gaat vast Nooj zoeken.' Zegt ze op luidde toon.

Rikku knikt dat ze het begrijpt en draait zich om naar haar nichtje om te vragen of ze iets te drinken wilt hebben, maar Yuna staat al op de dansvloer met Tidus. Ze knippert even met haar ogen en glimlacht dan. Ze besluit het dan maar aan paine te vragen maar als ze zich weer terug draait naar waar Paine net stond is Paine ook verdwenen. Ze kijkt om zich heen en ziet haar nog net tussen de mensen verdwijnen.

'Fijn...heel fijn...' Ze trekt een pruillip en vouwt haar armen voor zich. Haar ogen dwalen door de zaal. 'Oeh! Een hapjes tafel!' Rikku is meteen opgevrolijkt en loopt er al wankelend op haar hoge hakken naartoe.

---

Gippal wurmt zich door de enorme drukte heen om aan de andere kant van de zaal te komen. Af en toe kijkt hij om zich heen of hij Nooj of Baralai ergens ziet staan. Hij komt uiteindelijk bij de bar aan waar het ietsje rustiger is. Hij kijkt weer om zich heen, maar ziet niemand. Dan haalt hij zijn schouders op en gaat aan de bar zitten op één van de krukken.

'Zeg het...' Begint het barmeisje maar stopt als ze Gippal ziet. Ze wordt knalrood en begint zenuwachtig te glimlachen. 'Zeg het maar.' Ze is zo rond de 18 jaar oud, schat Gippal.

Gippal herkent dit gedrag maar al te goed en weet precies hoe hij er op in moet spelen. 'Zeg jij het maar knappert. Wat raad je me aan?' Hij geeft haar een knipoog. (**A/N: **_Als hij dat kan met z'n ene oog)_

Ze wordt nog roder dan dat ze al was. 'Ik uh...ik weet niet ik denk uhm...misschien...uh...' Stottert ze.

Gippal grinnikt en leunt over de bar heen zodat hij een paar centimeter van haar gezicht verwijdert is. 'Weet je wat, geef me maar een Becardi Cola.' (**A/N:**_ Ik probeer GEEN reclame te maken hier, ik hou niet eens van Becardi en Cola! Ghehe_)

'O..oké meneer.' En ze grijpt al naar een glas.

'Noem me maar Gippal hoor.' Zegt hij en geeft haar een verblindende glimlach.

Het meisje gaat aan de slag. Gippal draait zich om op zijn bar en leunt met zijn rug tegen de bar, armen over elkaar.

'Ey Gippal.' Hoort hij ineens van opzij en hij draait zich om. Het is Baralai en naast hem staat Paine.

'Hey Lai, hoe is het jongen?' Gippal klopt op de kruk naast hem, gebarend dat Baralai er moet gaan zitten. Hij neemt plaats en Paine gaat naast hem zitten.

'Zeg Paine, is Rikku niet bij jou?' Vraagt Gippal terwijl zijn drankje voor z'n neus wordt gezet. Hij pakt zijn glas en geeft het barmeisje weer een knipoog. 'Wat krijg je van me?' Vraagt hij.

'O..uh...het is goed zo.' Zegt ze met een nerveus glimlachje.

Gippal kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Oh...oké, bedankt.' Zegt hij en lacht weer naar haar.

Baralai zit hoofdschuddend naast hem. 'Niet te geloven.' Mompelt hij.

Paine lacht lichtjes. 'Je bent niks verandert Gippal.'

---

_Kan er alstjeblieft een keertje een review achter worden gelaten? Ik smeek op dit moment - gaat op haar knieën op de grond zitten- _ Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee

Goed...jullie snappen het wel hoop ik... :)


End file.
